Wonderwall
by pixiedust8831
Summary: A ShikaIno songfic. My second fanfic, the song's by Oasis. I hope you enjoy it!


This is my second fic, and my favorite Naruto pairing. Go ShikaIno!! The song I used is Wonderwall by Oasis. Absolutely love it! I guess both the characters are kinda OOC, so I don't want any complaints! I have warned you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wonderwall, nor do I own Naruto, if I did these two would already be hooked up!

* * *

Nara Shikamaru squinted and turned his face away from the sunlight streaming in through the window. He groaned; he wasn't use to waking up this early in the morning, but Tsunade-sama had requested Team 8 for a mission. If he didn't hurry he would be in for a tongue thrashing from the 5th and an actual thrashing from Ino. He heaved himself out of bed and got ready.

"How troublesome." He sighed as he stepped out onto the streets of Konoha and made his way in the direction of the 5th's office.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you._

As he neared the building, he noticed someone waiting in front of it. Shikamaru smiled at the person, who was busy stuffing his face full of chips. Choji joined Shikamaru and the two walked up together. They had been friends so long that neither felt the need to say anything.

_By now, you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do._

They reached the 5th's office and heard soft voices inside. Choji stopped eating long enough to push open the door; three expectant and slightly irritated faces turned to them. Ino was the first to speak,

"Geez you guys! Could you be any slower? We've been waiting for over ten minutes."

"It was nice out." was all Shikamaru offered. Ino rolled her eyes and turned back to the front. Tsunade had put her head in her hands, she stayed that way a minute and them looked up wearily. She addressed the three shinobi.

"Your mission today is very important, though not very dangerous." Team 8 looked at each other intrigues, except for Shikamaru who just looked bored. Tsunade continued, "I need the three of you to travel to the Grass Country and enter the forest just on the other side of the border." she looked at her assistant, Shizune, who strode over with a file in her hands.

"I have a map prepared for you," Shizune stated, "your mission is to locate a man living within that forest and convince him to come meet with the Hokage. It is vital you bring him back here."

Tsunade nodded, "Shikamaru, you will lead the mission, it shouldn't take more than two weeks to get up there, convince him, and then get back, so don't screw around!"

Shikamaru frowned, "Wait, what if we can't convince him to come back with us?" He was immediately sorry he asked that. Tsunade looked up at the three of them, a steely glint in her eye, and said,

"I think Shizune already said it was vital you bring him back." All three Chunin shivered, not wanting to think about what the 5th would do if they failed. Tsunade frowned,

"Well!?! Get going!" Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru bolted out the door and left the building. Shikamaru turned to address them,

"Okay, ten minutes to get anything you're gonna need, then meet back at the Western Gate." The other just nodded. Choji headed off in one direction, Ino and Shikamaru in another. Shikamaru glanced at his teammate through his peripheral vision. She walked with a slight determined air, placing one foot determinedly after the other.

Most people avoided making Ino angry; the girl had a temper. But when he didn't find it too troublesome, Shikamaru sometimes did it on purpose. Just to get a rise out her. He had to admit it, she was cute when she got mad.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now._

He'd always thought she was pretty, even with that big mouth of hers. But only recently had his little crush turned into something more. She was finally over Sasuke. "_Good riddance." _Shikamaru thought sourly. Although accepting that Sasuke was not going to come back had left Ino slightly jaded.

_Backbeat the is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

He almost wished Sasuke had stayed, so eventually he would turn her down and she'd get over it.

"How troublesome." he muttered. Ino turned to look at him.

"What's troublesome?"Shikamaru shook his head, "Nothing." Ino gave a shrug and turned away. They had reached her house.

"I'll see you there!" she called out. He simply nodded. After she left, he stood another minute just looking at her house.

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now._

When he realized he was just standing there, he flushed._ "Great,"_ he thought, _"Am I stalking her now?"_ He quickly headed towards his own house just down the lane. It wouldn't do if he was late again, Ino would chew him out.

He threw some stuff in his backpack, when he got home, and then with one last look around to make sure he didn't forget anything, he headed towards the gate. He glanced up at Ino's window when he passed by; he couldn't tell if she was still home or not, so he went on. Also he didn't want to make her suspicious about the amount of time he was spending with her.

Choji was already there waiting for him, he was eating...again. Realizing that this would probably be his last chance to cloud watch before he got back from the mission, he settled himself in the grass for a few minutes.

_And all the roads we have to walk_

_Are winding._

_And all the lights that lead us there_

_Are blinding._

He frowned (A/N: boy he does that a lot!) when he noticed that one of the clouds he's been staring at was shaped like a certain kunoichi he knew. He felt his face flush and tried to pick a different cloud.

_There are many things that I _

_Would like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how._

Choji noticed his friends discomfort and asked what was wrong. Shikamaru looked at him, a seemingly embarrassed look on his normally indifferent features.

"Um, Choji, what does that cloud look like to you?" Choji glanced up.

"The big one?"

"Yeah."

Choji frowned, "Um, a sandwich?" He offered skeptically. Shikamaru turned back to the sky.

"Yeah, I guess." Choji noticed he sounded a little sad.

"Why? What did you think it looked like?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Oh, nothing." Choji wasn't convinced, but didn't press the matter. They heard a shout; Ino was running towards them.

"Hey! Am I late?" she jogged over to them, out of breath. Shikamaru stood up and shook his head.

"No, you're actually right on time. Okay!" he looked at his teammates, "Everyone ready?" they both nodded, Ino had finally gotten her breath back, "Okay then, let's head out." The three headed out through the gate. Shikamaru took the lead, with Ino behind and to his left, and Choji behind and to his right.

_Because maybe,_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all,_

_You're my Wonderwall._

They traveled a full day, only stopping to eat and rest a few times, (A/N: I'm too lazy to write more), and decided to set up camp. It wasn't suppose to rain, so they didn't put up a tent. They just spread their bedrolls on the ground. Choji and Shikamaru placed Ino between them, much to her displeasure.

"I can sleep by myself you know!" she said sounding irate. Shikamaru and Choji simply exchanged a look and continued with what they had been doing. Ino just "Hmph'd" and went to go look for firewood.

Choji was finishing rolling out his bedroll when he caught sight of Shikamaru. He was watching Ino walk away out of the corner of his eyes. Choji just grinned, if his friend thought that he was being inconspicuous...well he failed. Choji sat down after he finished. He sort of guessed this would happen. Sure it happened quicker than he thought it would, he had been sure Ino would still be pining for Sasuke for another four years.

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you._

Ino came back with enough firewood, so Shikamaru made a fire. They ate in silence, then curled up in their bedrolls. Choji was out like a light. Ino turned over to Shikamaru, whose eyes were closed.

"Hey Shika-kun?" he turned his head slightly, without opening his eyes.

"Hmmm?" she smiled at his lack of energy...Oh wait! He was like that all the time, wasn't he?

"How much longer is going to be until we reach the border?" he thought for a moment and answered her.

"Probably not more than a few days, according to the map. I think Tsunade-sama gave us most of the time to convince him to go with us." Ino nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her, then a thought struck her and she giggled.

_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you're not to do._

Shikamaru cracked open one eye, confused, "Why are you laughing?" He opened both eyes fully. She smiled/

"Well, I was just thinking. If he doesn't want to come back with us, you could use Shadow Possession and I could use my Min Body Switch Technique. Then he wouldn't have a choice." Shikamaru shook his head.

"That would make him mad Ino."

"Yeah, so?"

"Then he wouldn't cooperate with Tsunade-sama."

"So? We just have to deliver him. After that it's her responsibility." Shikamaru sighed,

"Troublesome." Ino grinned. She liked arguing with Shikamaru, he usually ended up giving up, so she won. Or at least in her mind she did. She rolled back over onto her back (A/N: worded funny? Yes? No? Maybe?) and quickly fell asleep.

Shikamaru heard her breathing steady and turned to look at her. Blond locks framed her face, now child-like as she slept. He wanted to reach out and touch one, just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

But instead, typical Shikamaru, decided it would be too troublesome if she accidently woke up. Then he would have to explain why he had a piece of her hair. Although he would like to get all this off of his chest, that wasn't exactly how he imagined it going. With a sigh, he turned over and fell asleep.

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now._

Shikamaru got everyone up the next morning, just as the sun crested over the hills. They stretched, their muscles sore from sleeping on the ground. They packed everything up, ate a cold, hurried breakfast, and set off.

_All the roads that lead you there_

_Were winding._

_And all the lights that light the way_

_Are blinding._

The sky around them began to darken. Black clouds loomed in the distance, and no far off, the sound of thunder was audible. Shikamaru stopped on a thick tree branch; the other two followed suit. He turned to them,

"We'd better stop now and find some shelter. That storm looks nasty." Choji spoke up,

"I saw a large rock formation not to far back. I'll go check it out." Shikamaru nodded,

"Right, but try to be quick about it." Choji nodded and left in the direction they had just come from. Ino jumped over to the branch Shikamaru was standing on, she looked out at the sky, worry written all over her face.

"Um, do those clouds look closer to you?" Shikamaru glanced up, yes, they were definitely closer now. The wind had picked up. He glanced over at Ino and frowned; her hands were clutching the hem of her shirt and twisting it nervously. He took a step closer to her.

"Ino?" he asked questioningly.(A/N: is there any other way to ask a question?) She glanced up at him, her face was paler than normal.

"Yeah?" she said, her voice was tiny, he barely heard her answer over the wind.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." she gave a tight lipped smile.

"Uh, yeah, hehe," she chuckled nervously, "I, uh, I'm not all that fond of, um, thunder." she finished meekly. At that moment the two of them were suddenly soaking wet. The rain had reached them. It poured, and very quickly the two of them were soaked.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all _

_You're my Wonderwall._

Just as she turned to say something to him, thunder boomed directly over their heads. Ino jumped over two feet in the air and latched herself to the closet thing she could reach...

Which happened to be Shikamaru. He stood halfway frozen with shock as she threw her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

He could feel her shaking. The longer she held onto him, the redder he could feel his face getting. He was going to look like a tomato if she didn't let go soon; or at least say something. Another peal of thunder sounded and he heard her whimper softly, as she tightened her grip. He slipped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down.

After a couple seconds, her breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace, although she didn't let go of him. He looked down at the top of her head. He smiled slightly; he'd wanted to hold her this way for some time now.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

Looking down at her head, he decided it was now or never. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly. Ino froze. She stopped moving, breathing, everything. Had Shikamaru just...kissed her? She lifted her head away from his chest and looked up at him with big eyes.

"Wha-why?" was all she managed to get out. He smiled again at her, this time his whole face softening, she felt her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly, she didn't care why. Seeing him looking at her like that; she liked it.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

When Shikamaru saw his feelings for her mirrored on her face, he pulled her closer to him and leaned down. Her lips met his lips with just as much passion as his own. She reached up and wrapped her around his neck, pulling them as close together as physically possible.

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

After a moment she pulled away and looked up at him. Her hair was plastered to her face, her clothes were as well, and he was pretty sure he wasn't in any better state. Laying her head against his chest, he heard her mumble three little words.

As he said them back to her, he couldn't believe this was really happening. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He didn't dare, though; because if this was a dream, he'd much rather stay asleep. He rested his chin on the top of her head and they stayed that way awhile.

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

Not too far away, a figure was watching from the bushes nearby. Choji just smiled. He'd found a place to stay a bit ago, but upon reaching the scene in front of him, had decided to watch instead of interrupt it. He was happy for the two of them. They deserved each other, he figured. Thinking he had left them alone long enough, he stepped out of his hiding spot.

Just as he did, the rain stopped and the sun began to show through the clouds. The three of them looked about in disbelief, soaked to the bone.

"How troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

* * *

I propose a challenge! Can anyone tell me what in the hell a wonderwall is? I asked my mother and she said it was the wall in Victoria's Secret where they hang the wonder bras, but I'm not convinced.  
No one knows!!! Anyone who can tell me gets a cookie! I, well, everytime someone said Wonderwall, kept thinking of that old jingle for the wonderballs: "O I hm I hm I hm I hm I! What's in a wonderwall?" Lol! No seriously. I'm open for suggestion. R&R please! 


End file.
